


death o'clock

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: very amusing in my head but i'm stupid and i think my meds wore off





	death o'clock

i feel like dying again.

i took my meds! i don't know what's wrong

FUCK

I TOOK THEM FIVE HOURS EARLY

i am not going to have a very enjoyable next five hours

and none of my friends want to talk to me

life is shit

i hate it here

wow i think i might be dependent

dependent and tired and m a d

infuriated

for example, why don't people explain things 

if you tell me not to ask it is guaranteed the only thing i will think about for the rest of time

goddamnit i'm being a bitch now aren't i

i feel like death

fuck existence me and the homies hate existence

i am going to die and i have no fair explanation for it

fuck! this!

i don't remember writing half these lines

god

what the fuck

death time!


End file.
